


dance on the dark side

by reylotrash (freedomatsea)



Series: Star Wars Universe Pieces [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/reylotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when hatred turns to something else, but its against everything you believe in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance on the dark side

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist. I have never written Star Wars fanfiction, despite being part of Star Wars fandom since I was a wee child. Of course my first step into writing SW fanfiction would be Rey/Kylo - which I didn't expect to ship but suddenly the ship was upon me.

She hated him. With every fiber of her being she _despised_ him. Everything he was and everything he stood for filled her with a repulsion stronger than the suns that the First Order’s weapons had obliterated. And that – that _hatred_ – was the most dangerous feeling. Hatred was one vice that posed the greatest threat to all that Luke had instilled in her during her training. The one spec of darkness that she hadn’t been able to meditate out of her system.

It wasn’t until she came face-to-face with him again that she understood why she wasn’t able to push away her hatred for him. Because it’s not _him_ that she hated, it’s herself – for the way that he made her _feel_.

“Here to maim me again?” He remarked with an edge of venom in his words, which were muffled by his mask.

Rey scoffed. “So you admit that I’d _beat_ you again?” She knew that she was antagonizing him. She could feel the anger rolling off of him, polluting the air between them. The tension between them left her heady feeling. “Take off the mask _Ben_.”

His fingers clenched into a fist as his hand moved to his side where his lightsaber was holstered and Rey mirrored him, ready for attack. But instead of attacking him he surprised her, removing his mask, complying with her request.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat, her eyes flickering over his features. The wound she’d inflicted to his face had healed into a dark scar. Despite the fact it should have marred him, it somehow suited him.

“Is that _remorse_ I feel?” He questioned, an amused little grin twisting at his lips as he cocked his head to the side. “I think you’ve spent too much time with Master Luke if you feel sorry for beating me last time.”

“No.” Rey said firmly. “I don’t feel remorse for beating you, I feel remorse for _you_.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “So all these months he’s been training you to _pity_ your target?” He laughed, a loud laugh that was full of false-bravado. “And that right there is why you should have taken me up my offer to teach you.” 

Rey jutted her chin out at him. “You offered to teach me in the midst of being beaten _Ben_.” She said in a lower tone, dropping her voice to a conspirator whisper. “What did your superiors think of that? That the great _Kylo Ren_ was beaten by a scavenger girl from Jakku that barely knew how to handle the Force.”

Kylo’s expression faltered, his lips pressed into a grimace. “They were understandably disappointed in me.” He said, shifting his weight almost nervously, his gaze dropping to the ground like a boy that recalled being scalded by his parents.

Her brows pinched together as she studied him. “Did they hurt you?” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

“What?” His eyes snapped up, his murky brown gaze searing into hers. “Why do you care?”

Rey took a cautious step forward, hesitating when his hand moved towards his lightsaber again. But he took no action when he saw that her hands lay dormant at her sides, not posed and ready for attack. “Did they hurt you?” She questioned again. “Because of me?”

He let out an exasperated breath. “ _Yes_.” He hissed out. “Of course it was because of _you_. I’m sure you can see why the Dark Side would be disappointed that their protégé – grandson of the _great_ Darth Vader – was defeated by a _girl_.” Kylo flinched as Rey lifted her hand, half-expecting her strike him or _worse_. Instead she touched his cheek with a gentle caress of her fingers over the skin she’d ruined.

Rey glanced down to where his fingers clutched at his helmet. “You don’t need this. Not right now.” She whispered, reaching down with her freehand to brush her fingertips over his knuckles, taking the helmet from him and letting it drop to the ground.

“What are you doing Rey?” He questioned and she could feel him probing around in her head, trying to see if she was playing him. She wasn’t. She was playing herself. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I need to.” She answered, her eyes meeting his again. Until that moment she hadn’t realized just how close she was to him, how clearly she could feel his presence enveloping her, how she could practically _taste_ him as his breath danced over her face.

Kylo chuckled darkly. “You need to have a dance on the dark side so you can finally embrace the light?” His hand moved to grasp at her hip, jerking her closer, her chest pressed against the breast plate of his dark armor.

Rey’s lashes fluttered, her tongue darting out over her lips. “I-..” For once she found that shew as at a loss for words. They failed her in this moment as her senses flooded with a forbidden sensation. _Desire_. It’s not as though she hasn’t given into desire before – Jakku was a transient planet. People were always coming and going in their own little circles, and _sometimes_ when the desire struck, the circles overlapped for a night.

But this desire is something wholly new to her. It’s the sort of desire that takes hold and won’t release you until it’s sated and it’s had her in its grips since he’d interrogated her. That should have been a warning. Who in their _right_ mind finds themselves lusting for something more from her temperamental captor? 

“I have to face the last thing holding me back.” Rey said lowly, resting her hands on either side of his face as she leaned up to bridge the distance between them. She was bound and determined to overcome this today – to put an _end_ to the madness that’s been haunting her.

Kylo’s hand gripped at her hip tighter. His lips were still against hers at first, uncertain of himself before he surged into action. She could feel the waves of uncertainty coming from him, she could feel his mind reaching into hers to find memories of times where she’s done this before. It’s endearing that he wants to do this _right_. That he’s seeking out memories of times she’s _enjoyed_ the fucking. They both know that’s where this is leading.

Fight or fuck.

Rey reached into his mind this time, seeking out memories associated with this. There were none of the act. There wasn’t even a memory of a first kiss. Somehow that seemed strange to her. Despite the rage and temper issues he has, he _is_ an unconventional sort of handsome, and the circle his mother lived in surely would have made _some_ girl fancy him at least once. But instead there was nothing. There were unrequited and fleeting crushes before he was taken to train with Luke and then after that … there was _nothing_.

Until her.

She broke from the kiss with a gasp, her chest heaving as her lungs sought out the precious oxygen she’d starved them of.

His eyes met hers with a sort of sadness that felt like a cold knife slipping between her ribs. So much could be said without a single word when you could feel the other person as well as you felt yourself. Ben Solo was a boy starved for attention and affection and Kylo Ren was the man trying to overcompensate for his own short fallings and make a name for himself. A name that extended beyond the shadow of his lineage.

“Don’t pity me.” Kylo breathed out, his hand dragging up her side, his fingertips brushing along the underside of her breast making her suck in a sharp breath. “I lost the right to be pitied on the bridge.”

Rey nodded her head. “You did. I don’t pity you Kylo.” She said firmly, opting to use his chosen name instead of his given. “I pity the man you could have been.” Her fingers brushed through his dark mess of hair. “This changes nothing.” She told him, eyeing the black garments he wore to find where they fastened. “It only delays the inevitable.”

Kylo took her hand and placed it at his shoulder where one of the fastenings were. “I know. A day will come when the light must face the dark and one of them will triumph.” He said coldly, his fingers toying with the buckle of her belt which held her lightsaber and also kept the two pieces of cloth wrapped over her shoulders. “But today is not that day.”

She tugged at the clasps that kept the course fabric of his tunic in place, reaching down to undo his belt. He wore so many layers and she wore so few. Which made sense, given what they were both accustomed to. The hot desert of Jakku and the frozen tundra of the Starkiller Base. But their origins don’t matter today.

They’re just two people seeking a release that they can only get from each other.

Rey’s eyes widened as they found the gnarled scar on his shoulder where flesh, muscle, and bone have been irrevocably ruined _by her_. Her heart ached at the sight of it and she reached out, into his mind, to find those memories.

“ _No_.” Kylo hissed and griped at her hip tighter. “Don’t.”

“Why?” Rey insisted. It’s harder to separate who they are than she imagined it would be. It had always been easy to forget what lowlife scavenger she sought comfort with because there was always _nothing_ between them. But with Kylo there’s a history and a future still forming. “What did they do to you Kylo?”

“Nothing.” He said dryly, giving her a look that barely concealed the _hurt_ there. “Pain builds character.”

“No it doesn’t.” She brushed her fingers over the uneven skin and she noted the way he grimaced. “They didn’t treat this at all did they?” She questioned and she _knew_ she shouldn’t give a damn. But she’s seen what _care_ can do to heal the mark of a lightsaber – The Resistance had done wonders with mending Finn’s ruined flesh. But Kylo’s scars tell a different story. One where the First Order didn’t _care_ if Kylo suffered. In fact, she wouldn’t have been surprised if they’d made it worse just to spite him.

“You can quit marveling at your handiwork at any time.” Kylo bit out, giving her a look askance as he impatiently played with the hem of her tunic. 

“I’m not _marveling_.” Rey retorted with offense. “Unlike _some_ people I don’t relish inflicting pain on another person.” It’s a pointed remark, one that should bring back memories of what he did to Poe and her in the interrogation room. They’d traded stories and Rey had to admit, Poe had suffered worse at Kylo’s hands. But now she knew why, because she’d implanted that same seed of want that he’d left in her.

That interrogation had done more to hurt their psyche than they’d imagined.

“I don’t relish it either. It’s a necessary evil.” Kylo countered, lifting her tunic higher.

Rey relented, dropping the subject as she lifted her arms to facilitate removing the garment, leaving her bare from the waist up to him.

Kylo’s fingers were trembling as he reached out to touch her, his fingertips skimming over the curves of her breasts before cupping them. His touch is unrefined, fumbling almost, but it’s clear that he’s _trying_ to learn what she likes. Which surprised her. Even though he had _never_ done this before and had no reason to want to please _her_ , he’s tapping into memories of what she enjoyed about sex.

Rey tilted her head back as his lips descended upon her pulse point, his thumbs brushing over her nipples and making a tiny moan rise up in her throat. Her fingers tangled in his hair as his lips trailed over her skin, desire pooling between her thighs.

Her fingers skimmed over his bare chest, following the downward trail of dark hair beneath his belly button. Kylo tensed as her hand brushed over his cock through his pants, inhaling sharply as she cupped him.

“ _Rey_.” He breathed out against her skin before pulling back to meet her gaze with a look of uncertainty.

She rubbed her lips together as she looked up at him, a smirk twisting at the corners of her lips. “I’m impressed.” Rey said in a lower tone as she ran her hand along his length, enjoying the way his lashes fluttered and his stoic features gave way to the fact that he was clearly affected by her.

“By what?” Kylo questioned, his brows rising upwards curiously. His fingers toyed at the tie that kept her trousers up.

Rey leaned up and kissed him, dropping her hand away from his cock as she pressed her body close to his, the contact of bare skin against bare skin burning her to the core. She couldn’t help but think that he was a waste of potential. If only someone had been there to guide him away from the dark side, to assure him that he was _more_ than his lineage. But wishing got no one _anything_. No amount of wishes could undo the past.

She took a few steps backward, never breaking from the kiss, leading them back towards the nearest flat surface. Rey stopped them a few inches before her ass would hit the angled edge of a dormant control panel (one that she’d noted had already been ruined by, perhaps, Kylo’s lightsaber). Her chest was heaving as she broke from their kiss, her hands playing over his chest, pointedly ignoring the knotted scar at his shoulder – not wanting to ruin the moment.

Kylo reached for the ties of her pants again, undoing the knot before pushing the light fabric off her hips, letting it pool at her ankles. She could feel the waves of lust pulsing through the air between them as his eyes took in her naked form.

Rey reached to work his own trousers off but he caught her wrist, shaking his head. “No.” He said lowly, his gaze leveling with hers. Her eyes widened a little, half-afraid of what was about to happen. While their lightsabers lay discarded across the room one flick of his wrist would bring it his hold.

“What are you doing?” She questioned, swallowing thickly as he slowly released her wrists.

Kylo flashed her an uncharacteristic grin as his hands curled around her hips and hauled her upwards to perch on the edge of the console. “While I may know nothing of this from firsthand experience, I’ve _seen_ what you like Rey.”

One brow ached inquisitively upwards as she watched him kneel in front of her. “ _Oh_.” Rey breathed out, her legs instinctively spreading as his hands rested on her thighs. “Found that memory did you?”

“Seemed like you enjoyed what he could do for you.” Kylo said lowly, turning his head to press a surprisingly gentle kiss to her inner thigh. "But I intend to be better. Better than them _all_.”

Rey laughed. “Competitive?” She shifted her hips, spreading her legs a little wider. “I don’t know if you can beat them Kylo, they were _really_ good at getting me off.” She was amused by the jealousy she could feel coming from him, the _need_ to be the best and it only made her want to egg him on even more.

Kylo let out an almost feral growl, his fingers tightening at their hold of her thighs. He leaned in and pressed his mouth to her sex, his tongue sweeping out to part her slick folds. She should have been embarrassed by the fact she was wet and aching for him. He was her enemy and yet she craved him.

Her fingers curled around the edge of the console as he lifted her legs to drape over his shoulders. What a sight it would be if one of the Storm Troopers came in, or worse – General Hux. There was Kylo Ren on his knees with his head between Rey’s thighs. And the sounds he was pulling from her were not cries of pain, but cries of pleasure.

Rey’s eyes screwed shut as his fingers joined the torment of his tongue. “ _Yes_. Right there.” She gasped out as they curved just right and found a spot within her that she didn’t know could illicit such delicious pleasure. “ _Kylo_.”

Kylo’s tongue swept over her clit as he repeated the motion with his fingers, drawing them up in a come-hither motion that made her legs tremble on either side of his head.

She swore that she saw every star in the galaxy when her release hit. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out as her release washed over her. Her fingers grasped at his hair, tugging at it as he continued _unrelenting_ in his pursuits. Her heels dug into his back, her body going rigid as she felt a second release building off of the first.

He hadn’t been kidding when he’d said that he’d be better than all of her past dalliances. “Kylo!” She screamed out, unable to hold back as the second release tore through her. Kylo pulled back with a wicked grin, his lips slick with her arousal as they twisted into a smug little grin.

“Come here.” Rey breathed out as she tugged at his hair, urging him to stand up. “You win that round.” She told him, her fingers brushing over the scar on his cheek as she leaned in to kiss him. There was something erotic about tasting herself on his lips and she _loved_ it. Her tongue brushed over his lips, seeking entrance.

Rey reached down between them to push his pants just far enough down to let his cock spring free. Her fingers curled around him, slowly dragging her hand along his length. “Ever imagined that your first time would be fucking your enemy?” Rey questioned, her lips close to his.

“Only a handful of times since our last encounter.” He admitted to her, his eyes falling closed as her thumb brushed along the sensitive underside of his cock. With his eyes closed he looked innocent and boyish. The weight of the world that weighed upon his shoulders seemed to lessen in this moment with her.

Rey hooked her foot behind his leg, drawing him closer. “Glad I wasn’t the only one who was dealing with that.” She said as she guided his cock to her center. They both inhaled as they very tip of him pressed into her, her inner muscles fluttering around him. Kylo leaned in to claim her lips in a heated kiss as he thrusted himself into her in one swift motion, filling her completely. Rey gasped against his lips, her fingers seeking purchase at his arms. “Oh my stars.” She breathed out as she shifted her hips, getting herself accustomed to his length and girth.

Kylo pressed his forehead against hers, his fingers curling at her hip. He drew back almost completely before thrusting into her again, trying to find a tempo that was perfect for both of them.

Rey wasn’t sure if it was just the sex that muddled her mind or if what she felt was _real_ , but there seemed to be a shift in the air between them, an almost tangible sensation of _contentment_ that perhaps neither of them had ever felt before.

It wasn’t going to last very long – they were both too damn keyed up and _yet_ it was still going to be the best she’d ever had. They were compatible in all the wrong ways.

Rey left angry red welts in her wake as her fingernails scraped over his back. His thrusts were driving her right to the very edge of oblivion and there was no coming back from it. Her third release was nigh-close to mind numbing as her inner muscles clenched around his cock.

Kylo groaned out her name as his own release hit, his body going rigid as he slammed himself into her one last time, letting the pleasure wash over him. Their sweaty skin sticking together as he slumped against her, breathing raggedly.

No amount of water could ever wash the feel of him from her skin. When it came time to meet in that final battle, these would be the memories plaguing her mind. She would have to push them aside and not allow them to cloud her judgement. She was better than that. Stronger than that.

But was he?

Could he cleanse her from his mind or would she wedge herself into places where she had no right to be.

“I should go.” Rey whispered, combing her fingers through his messy hair. She didn’t know whether this helped her or hurt her because while the hatred lay dormant now, there was a different set of emotions at war in her brain.

“You should.” Kylo agreed as he nuzzled at her neck, basking in the last few lingering moments they had to enjoy the afterglow. “I’ll make sure that you escape the base without incident.” He told her, brushing his fingertips over her collarbone.

“How kind of you.” She said flatly, turning her head to kiss his temple. “Wouldn’t want to rob you of victory now would we?”

Kylo chuckled, pulling back slowly with a genuine little grin. “If someone is going to kill you, that someone is going to be me.”

Rey hummed as she slid off the console, her legs a little unsteady at first. “Not bad for your first time.” She told him as she set about getting dressed again. They were both at a weakened state, both physically and mentally, and yet neither of them took the opportunity to defeat the other. Weapons returned to their hips and yet there was an unspoken truce lingering in the air between them.

“Glad to hear it.” Kylo said with a little chuckle. “Not as though I’ll be getting any practice.” He told her as he picked up his helmet, looking down at it.

Rey glanced back at the doorway, knowing that she ought to leave. Instead she stepped towards him again, lifting her hand up to cup his good cheek, leaning up to press her lips to his scarred cheek. “You were the best I’ve had.” She told him softly, her green eyes seeking out his brown ones with a sad sort of smile. “Until we meet again Kylo.”

“May the Force be with you Rey.”


End file.
